Der Seele dunkles Lodern
by Keres-chan
Summary: Eine dunkle Macht zieht über Mittelerde herein und will sich die Reiche der Menschen Untertan machen, um sich zu rächen... doch müssen unsere Helden auch gegen den Schatten der Vergangenheit ankämpfen. [Action, gemischt mit Romantik und Drama]
1. Prolog: Das erste Glühen

Disclaimer: Hiermit möchte ich anmerken, dass mir aus der Welt Mittelerdes nichts gehört und es das gedankliche Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien ist. Nur die eine oder andere Figur, die meinen gedanklichen Ergüssen entsprungen ist, nenne ich mein Eigen gg Viel Spaß beim Lesen

ciao ciao keres-chan

**Prolog:****  
****Das erste Glühen**

_Dunkelheit war über das Land hereingebrochen. Leise Stimmen begannen sich zu erheben und sprachen von einem unheilvollen Ort. Einem Ort, an den sich niemand wagte.__  
__Damals, vor tausenden von Jahren, war es das Dunkle das versuchte hatte die Macht an sich zu reißen, doch es war gescheitert. Durch einen Fluch hinaus auf das Meer gebannt hoffte man, dass es niemals wieder zurückkehren würde. Die Erde war mit Blut getränkt, der Himmel von der Finsternis verdeckt, das Volk zur Sklaverei verurteilt. Doch der Wind hatte einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen, begann sich zu drehen und sich gegen die Macht Morgós, dem Unheilvollen, und seinen Untertanen zu stellen. Jahre waren vergangen, nur leise Zungen berichtete von dieser Zeit, niemand wagte sie in den Geschichtsbüchern niederzuschreiben aus Furcht das Dunkle wieder herauf zu beschwören und so gelangte das Wissen über diese Macht in Vergessenheit. Eine Legende, die vor tausenden von Jahren das Volk der Menschen heimgesucht hatte, eine Legende die man hoffte aus der Wirklichkeit getilgt zu haben und dennoch hatte das Böse einen Weg gefunden zu überleben. Die Rache, eine süße Verlockung, die den Geist Morgós gefangen gehalten hatte, ihn dazu trieb das Unvollendete vollenden zu wollen und so geschah es…___

_Das tosende Rauschen des Meeres zu hören, als die gewallten Wellen gegen die scharfen Klippen prallten und das Festland in sich zu verschlingen drohten. Grauer Nebel begann von dem Meer aufzusteigen, kletterte die steilen Hänge empor, bis er das karge Land erreicht hatte. Leises Gemurmel, dem Hauch eines Windes gleich und dennoch anders klingend, löste sich aus dem Nebel. Vereinzelte Silhouetten waren zu erkennen, als die Lakaien Morgós das Land erreicht hatten. Es hatte lange Zeit gedauert, bevor sich diese Kreaturen – die Duath-Faer – aus dem Geiste des Unheilvollen gelöst hatten, um sich auf die bevorstehende Schlacht vorzubereiten. Doch Morgós würde sich geduldig geben, lange Zeit hatte es gedauert, bis er genügend Macht seine Lakaien aus seinem Gefängnis zu entsenden, so wollte er dies nicht verspielen. Es würde dauern, bis er wieder mit seinem Körper vereint sein würde und zu seiner vollkommenen Macht kommen würde, doch er würde ausharren.__  
__Ein tosender Aufschrei war aus Richtung des Meeres zu hören, als sich der Nebel zu lichten begann. Die schattenhaften Gestalten wandten sich noch einmal zu ihrem Meister um, um seinen Befehl zu erhalten.___

_„Tötet sie!", leise geflüsterte Worte, ausgesprochen an einem verfluchten Ort._


	2. 1 Kapitel: Schimmern in der Dunkelheit

_**Anmerkung:**_

_So, hier ist mein nächstes Kapitel. Leider hat es ein wenig auf sich warten müssen, da ich durch ein Auslandspraktikum in Italien am Weiterschreiben gehindert wurde, aber jetzt bin ich wieder hier_

_Weiters möchte ich noch verlauten, dass die in diesem Kapitel vorkommende Elbe Anarfael einer Freundin aus dem Net gewidmet wurde und ich hoffe, dass ich sie so gut als möglich nach ihren Vorstellungen in die Geschichte mit einbringe, da Profil und ihr Hintergrund von AnarfaelIthildin selbst stammte [auch die künstlerische Freiheit wird mal eingeschränkt lol oder die Faulheit des Autors unterstützt gg_

**Kapitel 1  
Schimmern in der Dunkelheit**

Eingehüllt in einen Umhang wagte sich eine Elbe mit langsamen Schritten immer weiter in die lórieschen Wälder hinein. Ihr Blick fiel zu den Bäumen, die weit über ihr in den Himmel hinaufragten. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Vielleicht schon seit sie die Grenzen des Waldlandreiches überschritten hatte, doch bis jetzt hatte sich noch keiner der Wachen des goldenen Waldes zuerkennen gegeben.

Ein plötzliches Surren, das durch die Luft vibrierte, ließ die Elbe zurückweichen. Sie sah von einem Pfeil auf, der direkt vor ihrem linken Fuß in der Erde steckte und erblickte drei Elben mit gespannten Bögen, die direkt auf sie zielten. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal selbst die Frage stellen, woher diese so plötzlich am, als die anhaltende Stille durch eine drohende Stimme unterbrochen wurde. "Was führt euch in die Wälder Lóriens, Fremdling? Ist es doch jedem bekannt, dass niemand der die Grenzen dieses Reiches überschritten hat, jemals wieder zurückgekehrt ist - zumindest lebendig!"

Die Elbe wandte sich langsam um und erblickte das Antlitz des Hauptmanns - Haldir ó Lóriens.

"Hätte ich geahnt, dass ich auf diese Weise in meiner Heimat willkommen geheißen werde, hätte ich meinen Besuch wohl vorher angekündigt.", ein leicht sarkastischer Unterton hatte sich in die Worte der Elbe gemischt. Jedoch hatte sie beschlossen ihr kleines Versteckspiel aufzugeben.

Ihre Hand griff nach der Kapuze ihres Umhanges und zog diese von ihrem Haupt, sodass der Blick auf ihr fein geschnittenes Gesicht und ihre silber-weißen Haare freigegeben wurde. "Selene...!", der Klang seiner Stimme war schneidend und dennoch hoben sich die Mundwinkel der Elbe, als sie in das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers sah und die kurze Verwunderung darin erblickte. "Ich sollte mich wohl geehrt fühlen, da du dich an mich erinnerst!", Selenes Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Begrüßung, worauf Haldir mit einer Handbewegung befahl, dass die Wachen ihre Bögen senken sollten. Dennoch war sich Selene vollkommen bewusst, dass die Gefahr noch lange nicht gebannt war.

Die Galadhrim erhob sich wieder, sog jedoch im nächsten Moment scharf die Luft ein, als sie bemerkte, wie Haldir direkt auf sie zutrat und kurz vor ihr stehen blieb. Die Autorität, die von diesem Elb ausging, war unverkennbar und sie wusste, wenn sie einen falschen Schritt gehen würde, dann würde dies wohl ein schnelles Ende auf ihrer Reise für sie bedeuten.

"Was führt euch hierher?", sein abschätzender Blick durchbohrte sie, doch Selene hielt diesem Stand.

"Ist es mir etwa verboten in das Land meiner Geburt zurück zu kehren?", sie war ein wenig verunsichert, was man auch am Klang ihrer Stimme vernehmen konnte und dies verärgerte Selene. Es lag lange Zeit zurück, dass jemand sie mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit einschüchtern konnte, doch Haldir schien dies ohne wirkliche Anstrengung zu gelingen.

"Ja!", die Antwort war kurz und bündig und sorgte dafür, dass Selene scharf die Luft einatmete. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Haldir an den Grenzen Lóriens verweilte und das es nicht einfach werden würde nach Caras Galadhon zu gelangen, doch das dieses Vorhaben anscheinend unmöglich war, war selbst ihr nicht bewusst gewesen. Sie gehörte zu dem Stamm der Galadhrim, Lórien war ihre Heimat, der Ort an dem sie ihre Kindheit verbracht hatte und nun schien das Wort eines einzelnen Mannes zu reichen, um sie daraus zu verbannen.

"Das ist doch vollkommener Irrsinn!", Selenes Kinn reckte sich herausfordernd nach vorne, doch als sich die Blicke der beiden trafen, wusste die Elbe, dass sie genau das Falsche gesagt hatte, denn niemand wagte es dem Hauptmann der lórieschen Wachen zu widersprechen.

Eine seiner Augenbrauen hatte sich fragend in die Höhe gezogen und ein spöttelndes Lächeln lag um die Lippen Haldirs, was ihr einen kalten Schauer bescherte, der langsam ihren Rücken hinab kroch.

"Wird es für euch immer noch irrsinnig sein, wenn ich den Befehl dazu gebe, dass man euren Rücken mit einem Pfeil durchbohrt, solltet ihr es wagen weiter zu gehen?", bei diesen Worten pressten sich Selenes Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, doch versuchte die Elbe ihre aufkeimende Wut zu besänftigen. Sie wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde ein verbales Duell mit dem Hauptmann zu führen und so schüttelte sie einfach den Kopf, dieser fiel dann in den Nacken und Selene begann zu lachen.

Eine Reaktion, mit der wohl niemand gerechnet hatte. Die Wachen warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu und auch Haldir sah sie an, als hätte sie vollkommen den Verstand verloren. "Es ist erstaunlich zu sehen, dass du dich, in all den Jahren die ich fort war, nicht verändert hast! Ich habe mich immer wieder gefragt, was wohl aus meiner Heimat geworden ist, doch nun wo ich dich sehe, weiß ich, dass sich nicht viel verändert haben kann. Stolz, herrisch, eiskalt und mürrisch wie eh und je!", Selene war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass sich die Wachen nun abwartende Blicke zuwarfen, denn es schienen nur wenige zu wagen, auf diese Weise mit ihrem Hauptmann zu sprechen, ohne jegliche Konsequenzen davon zu kommen.

Selenes amüsiertes Funkeln wich nicht aus ihren Augen. Auch dann nicht, als das kalte Stahl Haldirs Elbenschwertes gegen die Haut ihres Halses drückte. Ihr war vollkommen bewusst, dass sie in diesem Moment mit dem Feuer spielte, doch ob sie sich wirklich verbrennen würde, würde sich noch zeigen.

Damals, vor so vielen Jahren, hätte sie es wohl niemals gewagt auf diese Weise mit Haldir zu sprechen, doch sie hatte sich verändert. Das Leben außerhalb der lórieschen Wälder hatte sie geprägt und vielleicht hatte sie ein wenig ihres elbischen Glanzes verloren, der sie umgab, doch sie war stolz auf das was sie war!

"Ihr solltet eure Zunge hüten, ehe ich sie euch raus schneide!", die leise geflüsterten Worte kamen gepresst aus dem Mund des Elben, während sich das gefährliche Stahl drängte sich noch ein klein wenig tiefer in ihre Haut. Selene spürte wie die Klinge des Schwertes in ihr Fleisch schnitt und ein kleiner Rinnsaal von Blut sich seinen Weg über ihren Hals suchte.

"Haldir!", plötzlich wurde das Schwert von ihrem Hals zurückgezogen und Selene blickte zu den Neuankömmling, der näher auf sie zukam. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich Verwunderung wider, als sie den in lilafarbenen Stoff eingehüllten Körper sah. Die blonden Haare, fielen der Elbe in den Rücken und ihre Augen strahlten von einem solch tiefen Blau, das nur vergleichbar mit den Tiefen des Meeres war. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren fein geschnitten und zogen mit Sicherheit einige Männerblicke auf sich. Selene musste feststellen, dass aus Anarfael eine wahrlich wunderschöne Frau geworden war.

Selene legte die rechte Hand über ihre linke Brust, genau über die Stelle wo ihr Herz schlug, und neigte ihr Haupt "Ich begrüße dich, Anarfael Ithildin.", als Selene ihren Kopf wieder hob, schenkte ihr Anarfael ein kleines Lächeln.

"Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Viele Jahre sind vergangen, seit du einen Fuß in deine Heimat gesetzt hast und so heißen wir dich hier umso herzlicher willkommen.", dankend sah Selene zu ihrer alten Freundin auf, während sie aus kurz aus ihren Augenwinkeln Haldir beobachtete.

Sie konnte förmlich spüren, dass ihm diese Veränderung nicht gefiel, doch selbst der Hauptmann Lóriens musste sich der Meinung Anarfaels, Nichte Celeborns und zukünftige Herrin des goldenen Waldes, beugen. Selene jedoch war dankbar dafür, dass Anarfael gekommen war, denn sie hätte nicht gewusst, ob sie mit ihrem kläglichem Verhandlungsgeschick erreicht hätte, dass Haldir sie hätte passieren lassen - wohl eher nicht!

"Haldir...", der sanft ausgesprochene Name des Hauptmannes, riss Selene wieder aus ihren Gedanken und die Elbe beobachtete wie Anarfael näher auf Haldir zutrat, um mit diesen zu sprechen. "Du kannst ihr nicht verwehren zurück in ihre Heimat zu kehren. Sie ist ein Teil dieses Landes, behandle sie nicht wie eine Fremde...", Selene war ihrer Freundin gegenüber dankbar, doch als sie der eisige Blick Haldirs traf, stockte sie im ersten Moment.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er sie nicht hier haben wollte und vielleicht wäre es ihm noch lieber, wenn man sie in den hintersten Winkel Mordors verbannte, doch dann gab sich Haldir mit einem knappen Nicken geschlagen.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete sich nun auf den Lippen Anarfaels ab, trotzdem musste sich Selene eingestehen, dass ihr nicht vollkommen wohl bei dieser Sache war. Immer noch hallten die Worte des Hauptmannes durch ihren Kopf und erst durch das Einschreiten Anarfaels war es ihr ab dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt erlaubt nach Caras Galadhon weiter zu gehen.

Selens Lippen füllten sich bei einem kräftigen Atemzug mit Luft, als sie dann der unausgesprochenen Bitte nachkam und Anarfael, die sich bereits von dem ganzen Spektakel abgewandt hatte und einen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, der weiter in die Wälder hineinführte. Sie wandte ihren Blick nicht um und dennoch konnte sie noch lange den bohrenden Blick, zwischen ihren Schultern spüren, der sie aus diesem Land verbannen wollte.

Doch sie war nun hier und endlich würde sie ihren Auftrag zu Ende führen können.

"Spät... du hast dir sehr viel Zeit gelassen.", Selene nickte bei den Worten von Anarfael "Es gab gewisse Komplikationen, die mich daran gehindert haben so schnell wie möglich zurück zu kehren, so wie es mir die Herrin aufgetragen hat. Dennoch verhalf mir der kleinen Aufschub dazu, um an weitere Informationen zu gelangen, die von großer Wichtigkeit sind!", mehr sagte die Galadhrim nicht dazu, denn sie würde ihre weiteren Worte erst aussprechen, wenn sie vor Lady Galadriel stehen würde.

"Hm, aber es erfreut mich dennoch, dass du dich wieder hier eingefunden hast. Es ist lange Zeit her, dass wir uns gesehen haben und unserer alten und immer noch anwährenden Freundschaft willen, möchte ich dich beten, dass du mich in den nächsten Tagen aufsuchst, damit wir wieder einmal über die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit sprechen können.", Selene musste bei den Worten, die Anarfael von sich gab ein wenig schmunzeln.

"Um unserer Freundschaft willen, werde ich dir diesen Gefallen tun! Ich habe jedoch festgestellt, dass sich während der Zeit, wo ich nicht hier verweilte, viele Dinge sich verändert haben und dennoch liegen anderen Dinge immer noch so gleich.", Selene dachte noch einmal über ihre ausgesprochenen Worte nach und raufte sich dann mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare.

Sie wusste schon immer, dass Haldir diese abweisende Art hatte, doch bis jetzt hatte er sie ihr gegenüber noch nicht an den Tag gelegt, zumindest nicht in solchem Ausmaße. Dies schmerzte sie, denn schließlich hatten auch sie sich in ihren Jugendtagen als Freunde bezeichnet. Es war einerseits verwirrend und andererseits erstaunlich, wie viel sich doch innerhalb mancher Jahre verändern konnte.

"Mach nicht solch ein trübseliges Gesicht meine Liebe... du solltest eher erfreut darüber sein, dass dich wieder in Lórien eingefunden hast...", Anarfael sanft ausgesprochene Worte strichen über ihre Ohren "...viele Dinge verändern sich im Laufe der Zeit, man kann sie nicht aufhalten. Die Zeit dreht sich immer weiter, selbst für uns Elben, wo wir dir die Ewigkeit vor uns liegen haben."

Grinsen sah Selene zu ihrer Freundin "Ich bemerke es, denn früher hätte ich niemals solche Worte aus deinem Mund vernommen. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass du oft an den Ort deiner Geburt zurückgekehrt bist, dem Land deines Vaters und die Rohirrim stechen unter den Menschen hervor. Sie sind ein besonderer Schlag, bekannt für ihre raueren Sitten, die sie an den Tag legen!"

Es stimmt, doch es liegt schon viele Jahre zurück, dass ich in das Land Rohan gereist bin. Mein Platz ist hier, an der Seite Galadriels, die mich so viele Dinge gelehrt hat, dass ich nicht vollkommen unwissend erscheine, wenn sie selbst die Entscheidung gefällt hat nach Valinor zu segeln.", die Blicke der beiden Freundinnen trafen sich und so blieben die beiden stehen.

War wirklich schon so viel Zeit verstrichen, seit sie als kleine Elblinge herumgetollt waren und sorglos in den Tag hinein gelebt hatten. Vieles hatte sich seit damals verändert.

"Ich sehe aber auch, dass die Welt außerhalb der Grenzen dich geformt hat und dennoch scheinst du Lórien immer noch treu ergeben zu sein, auch wenn dich deine Pflicht aus deiner Heimat vertrieben hat. Als du dich das erste Mal aufgemacht hast und dich von mir entferntest, konnte ich dies alles nicht verstehen, doch nun wo ich von der Existenz der Gwaeth-in-cyr weiß, verstehe ich vieles mehr.", Selenes Gesichtsausdruck war für einen kurzen Moment bekümmert, doch sie sagte nichts auf die Worte ihrer Freundin, ehe sie ihren Weg fort setzten.

"Sagen wir es einfach so, einer muss doch die Drecksarbeit erledigen, oder etwa nicht? Ich diene der Herrin des goldenen Waldes, doch nicht auf die übliche Art und Weise. Meiner Loyalität gehört ihr und meiner Heimat!", nachdem sie diese leidenschaftlichen Worte ausgesprochen hatte, erreichten die beiden eine Treppe, die um einen Mallornbaum gewunden war, und die hinauf zu den Gemächern Galadriels führten.

Stumm stiegen die beiden Elben die Treppen empor, bis sie das Flet erreicht hatten und warteten dort, ohne jeglichen Wortwechsel.

Selene holte tief Luft, als sie die Herrin des goldenen Waldes erblickte, die aus der Tür ihres Hauses trat und direkt auf sie beide zukam. Die Galadhrim verneigte sich tief und wartete darauf, dass Galadriel ihre Worte an sich richtete.

Die fein ausgesprochenen, nach einer Melodie klingenden Worte flossen über Selenes Körper und schienen sie vollkommen einzuhüllen und ihr ein Gefühl von Erleichterung zu vermitteln. "Es freut mich dein Antlitz in meinem Reich erblicken zu können, Selene Ciaria Eirene Nenawen!"

Selene erhob sich wieder und erblickte das blaue Augenpaar, das sie musterte. Die Augen von ihr schlossen sich, als sie spürte wie Galadriel begann in ihr Innerstes vorzudringen. Auch wenn es ihr selbst möglich war die weiße Herrin aus ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen auszusperren, würde es sich die Elbe dennoch niemals erlauben.

"Etwas bedrückt dich, kleiner Vogel...", flatternd öffneten sich Selenes Augenlider. Galadriel deutete ihr an, dass sie ihr folgen sollte und gemeinsam mit Anarfael gingen sie voran und traten in die Gemächer Galadriels.

"Erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast.", Selene gab ein leichtes Nicken von sich und begann dann zu sprechen. "Gemeinsam mit Nenloth habe ich mich auf den Weg gemacht, wo ihr vermutet habt, dass das Dunkle sich versammeln würde. Als wir dort angelangt waren, konnten wir eine dunkle acht spüren; sie war nahe und es schien beinahe so, als würde ihre größte Macht sich hinter den schlagenden Wellen des Meeres befinden. Es war uns jedoch nicht möglich gewesen, an diesem Ort an weitere Informationen zu gelangen, da es so schien, als wäre die unbekannte Macht, die ihr vernommen habt, bereits ausgesandt worden und so begaben wir uns weiter zu einem Dorf namens Dangar. Unsere Erkundschaftung schien aber nicht unbemerkt geblieben zu sein, denn als war auf dem Weg dorthin waren, wurden wir von den eigenen Anwohnern angegriffen, doch...", Selene hielt inne und griff in die innere Tasche ihres Umhanges. Sie zog einen Kristall daraus hervor, dessen Inneres hell strahlte.

"...Es handelte sich dabei nicht um gewöhnliche Menschen. Sie waren im Besitz von unglaublichen Kräften, die es ihnen ermöglichte uns zu überwältigen und Nenloth fiel in diesem Kampf. Man raubte ihm seine Seele, doch gelang es mir dies hier zu retten.", sie hob nun ihre Handfläche hoch, sodass der Blick auf den Kristall freigegeben wurde. "Duath-Faer, Kreaturen die sich in die leer gesaugten Körper einnisten, deren Seele sie in diese Kristalle einsperren und sie für ihre Zwecke benutzen, außerdem können sie sich so unbemerkt in unseren Reihen bewegen, ein weiterer Vorteil für sie."

Anarfaels Augen hatten sich, während Selene gesprochen hatte, auf den Kristall gerichtet. "Du sprichst also davon, dass in diesem Kristall die Seele eines Menschen gefangen ist?", Selene schüttelte den Kopf und mit einem leisen Seufzen, führte sie ihre Ausführungen weiter fort.

"In diesem Kristall befindet sich nicht die Seele eines Menschen, sondern die von Nenloth. Ich habe versucht den Kristall zu öffnen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Seele wieder in seinen Körper zurückfinden würde, doch es war alles vergebens.", kurz schwieg Selene ,"Die Duath-Faer benutzen diese Kristalle als Gefäße, da es mir so schien als wollten sie diese an einen bestimmten Ort zurückbringen und so gelangte ich nach ihrer Verfolgung dorthin, wo alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte – der Bucht von Belfalas.

Selenes Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust, als sie an die vergangenen Tage zurückdachte, doch sie redete unbeirrt weiter "Dennoch hatte uns unser erstes Gefühl nicht getäuscht und eine größere Macht steckt hinter diesen Taten. Ich machte ich mich auf um mehr darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen. Was ich jedoch wiedergeben kann sind Geschichten, die von Generation zu Generation weiter erzählt wurden, doch denke ich, dass sich dennoch ein kleines Körnchen Wahrheit darin befindet."

Selene machte nun erneut eine kurze Pause und ihr Blick wanderte von Galadriel zu Anarfael und ihr fiel auf, dass diese sie ein klein wenig beunruhigt ansah, während die Herrin des goldenen Waldes, vollkommen ruhig und majestätisch wirkte. Doch Selene konnte die Befürchtungen ihrer Freundin verstehen, denn was gab es Schlimmeres als gegen etwas anzukämpfen, das man nicht kannte.

"Fahre fort, kleiner Vogel.", Galadriel machte eine Handbewegung, die Selene andeutete in ihrem Bericht fort zu fahren.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher...", begann sie sich zu wiederholen, "...und ich kann auch nicht den ganzen Wahrheitsgehalt der Geschichten erkennen, doch die Menschen sprechen von einer dunklen Macht, die vor tausenden von Jahren in den Ländern der Menschen, Gondor und Rohan, gewütet hat. Mir ist es sogar gelungen an eine Aufzeichnung der Geschichte zu gelangen, doch war sie niedergeschrieben in einem Märchenbuch, das in der dortigen Gegend verfasst wurde. Die Geschichte erzählt von einem dunklen Herrscher namens Morgòs, der die Menschen zu seinen Sklaven machten wollte. Er tötete ohne Unterlass diejenigen, die sich ihm widersetzen und schon bald hatte er die Länder unterjocht. Trotzdem gab es immer noch Menschen, die sich mit dieser Tyrannei nicht zufrieden gaben, sie hielten sich jedoch im Verborgenen. Man sagt ihnen auch nach, dass sie besondere Fähigkeiten besäßen hätten, sodass die nächste Schlacht zu ihren Gunsten ausgefallen war. Sie konnte ihn aber nicht vernichten und so verbannte man Morgòs auf eine Insel, die niemand betreten wurde. Seinen Geist trennte man von seinem Körper und nur mittels der Hilfe von Seelen, die man ihm anbot, könnte er sich wieder vereinen."

Selene holte einmal tief Luft, als sie mit ihren Erklärungen geendet hatte "ich weiß, dass es nicht sehr viel ist, dass ich euch anzubieten habe, doch in der kurzen Zeit war es mir nicht möglich weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen und auch der Verlust Nenloths...", ihre Kiefer malten kurze Zeit aufeinander, als sie das sagte "...hat mich kurz vergessen lassen, was meine Pflicht ist."

Galadriel bedachte Selene mit einem verstehenden Blick "Ich danke dir, mein kleiner Vogel... du hast die Dinge erfüllt, die ich dir aufgetragen habe und dennoch muss ich mir noch etwas von dir erbitten. Gehe erneut hinaus, um weitere Dinge über den Feind zu erfahren, denn es ist nicht einfach gegen das Unsichtbare und Unwissende zu kämpfen. Es lässt sogar den Mut des stärksten Kriegers schwinden."

Selene antwortete mit einem knappen Nicken, "Verweile jedoch für einen Augenblick unter meinem Schutz und ruhe deinen Körper und deinen Geist aus...", Galadriel trat näher auf Selene zu und legte die Hand an die Wange der jüngeren Elbe, als sie sich nach vor neigte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte "Verweile und denke nach...", mit einem wissenden Lächeln wurde Selene nun verabschiedet.

"Ich danke euch, meine Herrin!", mit diesen Worten verließ Selene, gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin Anarfael, die Gemächer ihrer Herrin und schritten die Stufen der Treppe hinab, bis sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen hatten. "Selene, was bedeutet dies alles?", der fragende Blick traf Selene nicht unvorbereitet und kurz schweiften ihre Augen umher, ehe sie antwortete.

"Ein neuer Krieg steht bevor!"


End file.
